The Love Drug
by Black-Onyx Lion
Summary: Shadow's pretty much got a very cold heart. But, that all changes when he meets Tikal. He falls for her, but hurts her in the worst way possible. Can he change everything before Tikal does something unexpected? Rated T for language.
1. New Student

**Me- Hello guys! Welcome to my very first story and my very first Sonic story!**

**Shadow- Goodie…**

**Tikal- Who's in this one?**

**Me- Well let's just say…a TikalxShadow.**

**Tikal- * arches eyebrow * Say what?**

**Shadow- Kill me now.**

**Me- * whacks Shadow * Be nice!**

**Shadow- * rolls eyes * Whatever…**

**Tikal- Oh well…Black-Onyx Lion does not own Sonic! All rights go to Sega.**

**Me- And by the way, Tikal may act a bit OOC cuz I've never seen Tikal before and I don't know what her character is like, so forgive me!**

**Shadow- And enjoy.**

**Normal POV**

It was pretty much a normal day at the Hedgehog household.

Shadow and his step brother, Sonic, have to hurry to the bus so that they get to school on time.

So, you may be wondering why Sonic can't run to school, right? Well, he decided to walk for a change. Interesting, huh?

"Sonic, I wish we could run! The bus stop is two blocks away and Cream woke us up too late." Shadow hissed. (A/N: Cream is their step sister.)

Sonic sighed.

"Come on! You know how we have to run through that muddy dirt road! And also, I'm going on a date with Amy after school, so I can't get my clothes dirty." Sonic whined.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Ooooh…Sonic doesn't want to get dirty? That's a surprise." Shadow said sarcastically.

Sonic shot him a death glare.

"What? I want to look good for my girlfriend!" Sonic whined.

Shadow had a fake shocked expression on his face.

"Wow! That's so nice…" Shadow said sarcastically.

Sonic pouted.

"Well, it's not my fault!" he whined as they finally reached the bus stop.

The bus began to drive away.

"Wait!" both of them hollered.

The bus driver stopped and they both got on.

Sonic and Shadow sat down next to Silver.

"Man, you guys need to stop being late!" Silver complained.

"Look, Cream woke us up late and we had to rush. We could've ran to school, but Sonic said that 'he doesn't want to mess up his clothes.'" Shadow mocked what Sonic said.

Sonic growled while Silver laughed.

"Geez, you two are so adorable!" Silver said.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest.

"Says you." he muttered.

The bus arrived at school.

As we got off the bus, Amy and Blaze ran up towards us.

"Guys, guess what?" Amy asked.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, wrapping his arms securely around her waist.

"There's a new student coming today." Blaze stated.

Shadow groaned.

"Another student? God, and I thought having Cosmo transfer to this school was more than enough." he muttered.

Blaze whacked him upside the head.

"Put the fire out, Shad. Did you eat too much chili peppers?" Blaze asked.

Shadow muttered something in Arabic as everyone laughed.

Shadow's had this serious crush on Blaze in second grade, but Blaze began dating Silver in sixth grade, so Shadow never got a chance to tell her how he felt about her. He eventually got over her.

"So, what's new with you guys?" Tails asked, hopping off his motorcycle.

"Nothing much." Blaze said simply.

"Except for the fact that there's a new student." Amy said.

"Are you trying to say that Cream has finally transferred to this school?" Tails asked, eyes bugging out.

We all sweat dropped.

Tails has been trying to convince his girlfriend to start attending this school, but she still wants to stay at the all girls academy that's in town.

"No, she has not. It's a different student." Silver said.

Tails frowned.

"Then who is it?" he asked.

Sonic shrugged.

"You just have to wait until we get to Social Studies. She has that class with us. Right, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Shadow seemed to be staring into space, for he woke up out of his trance.

"What did you just say, Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic sighed.

"Never mind…" he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In Social Studies class ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello class! Today, we have a new student coming from Angel Island. So, welcome Tikal Nanami!" our teacher, Miss Hellosworth, said. (AN: I made up a random last name for Tikal just because.)

The door opened and a cute light red echidna wearing a light blue over the shoulder top with rhinestone skinny jeans and brown ankle boots walked into the classroom.

Shadow stared at her, a blush appearing on his face.

Man, if beauty could kill, Shadow would've been in heaven by now.

"Is somebody in love?" Sonic whispered from behind Shadow.

Shadow growled.

"Shut up." he hissed between clenched teeth, the blush disappearing.

"Tikal, there's an empty spot next to Shadow. Would you like to sit there?" Miss Hellosworth asked.

"Sure! But, I'd like to know where Shadow sits." Tikal told her.

"Okay. Shadow, please raise your hand." Miss Hellosworth said.

I rose my hand.

Me and Tikal looked at each other as she walked over to me.

She sat down.

"Can I copy down the notes?" she asked as Miss Hellosworth resumed teaching.

I handed her my notes.

"Here." Shadow handed her his notebook.

"But, don't you have anything to write down your notes with?" Tikal asked.

Shadow shrugged.

"I'll just use my mind to copy down the new notes." Shadow said as he began to listen to the teacher.

Tikal giggled.

"_What a sweetheart." _she thought to herself.

But, Tikal's gonna change her mind once she sees what happens at lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Finally finished!<strong>

**Shadow- I'm a bit OOC when I'm around Tikal…**

**Sonic- You're in love with Tikal, silly!**

**Shadow- Shut up, faker.**

**Tails- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual chocolate bar of your choice! If you don't like chocolate, you can have virtual cookies, as well!**

**Shadow- Don't we all love chocolate?**

**Tails- *sighs* Do you have to go back to sixth grade and learn about other people's likes and dislikes?**

**Shadow- *gawks* What the crap?**

**Tails- *smirks* I thought so…**


	2. Fighting At The Cafeteria

**Me- Hi guys! It has been a while, but I am back!**

**Shadow- About time.**

**Tikal- What took you so long?**

**Me- Since I know Eyes for Vova only in real life, I had to try to pull her away from Valentine's Day stuff and make shure she doesn't burn down anything. Plus, she's going nuts and going on a Vova overdrive.**

**Tikal- Oh.**

**Shadow- Well, Black-Onyx Lion does not own Sonic.**

**Me- And enjoy the second chapter!**

**Shadow's POV**

I closed my locker and saw Sonic staring back at me intensly.

I scoffed, pushing him out of the way.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"I know you have a crush on her." Sonic stated.

I looked at him weirdly.

"On who? Cause if it's Blaze, then you're wrong." I muttered as I began to walk to Biology class.

Sonic walked beside me, since he was going to Biology, as well.

"The new girl." Sonic whispered.

I tried my hardest not to blush.

"What the heck are you talking about? I just met her!" I complained.

Sonic smirked.

"Sure..." he stated sarcastically.

I shot him a death glare.

"SONIC!" a familiar voice called out.

Sonic turned around and got knocked down to the ground by his girlfriend, Amy Rose.

She was wearing a hot pink tank top with a plaid miniskirt and black knee length boots. Her quills were curled and she had a red headband in her hair.

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not checking out Amy or anything. I'm just describing. Yup, just describing.

"Amy...!" he exclaimed.

"I missed you!" she said as she hugged him.

"I missed you too, but you can't just pounce on me whenever you- - -" Amy crushed her lips to his before he could finish what he was saying.

I gagged.

"God, do your making out in the janitor's closet or something." I pointed out as I headed off to clas without them.

As I reached the top of the flight of stairs, I bumped into someone.

"Ow..." the person trailed off.

I helped the person pick up their stuff and realized that the person was none other than the new student, Tikal.

My face turned red instantly.

"T-tikal...?" I stammered.

Tikal looked at me.

"Oh, hi Shadow!" she greeted cheerfully.

I helped her up and handed her the stuff she was holding.

"Where are you going now? I'm going to the library for free period." Tikal asked.

"I'm headed to Biology." I replied.

"I see..." she trailed off.

The warning bell rang.

"I gotta go. See you around?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Sure." she replied as we parted ways.

I ran into Science class with a grin on my face.

Silver's jaw dropped.

"Well, what do we have here? Mr. Emotionless Boy is actually smiling." Silver stated sarcastically.

I growled, the smile fading instantly.

"Shut up. And, I wasn't smiling." I snapped.

"Says the guy who was smiling after having an encounter with the new girl." Sonic pointed out.

"Or should I say, the girl he fell in love with?" Tails asked with a smug look on his face.

I felt like strangling the both of them.

"What the heck, you two?" I rolled my eyes at them as I sat down in my seat next to Miss Pop Queen, Sally.

She had given up on Sonic after Sonic began dating Amy and now, she's after me. How great is that?

"Hi, Shadow." she purred as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I lifted up her head, moved my shoulder out of range from her head, and let go of her head, making her head land on the desk.

"Ow...! Shadow, why are you always so cruel?" she asked.

"Just leave me alone." I muttered, resting my chin in the palm of my hands as our Biology teacher walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At lunch ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Tails and the others at lunch and stared at Tikal, who was in line with Amy and Rouge.<p>

"It seems like those three are gonna be good friends." Sonic said as he stuffed a whole chili dog in his mouth.

Knuckles looked disgusted as he picked at his salad.

"Dude, that's just gross." Knuckles stated.

"What? It's just a chili dog!" Sonic declared, bits of chili dog flying all over the place.

Tails mentally puked and I was extremely grossed out.

"Dude, chew with your mouth closed." I muttered.

I got up.

"Dude, where you going?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I told them as I began to walk over to the bathroom.

But, before I walked out of the cafeteria, Tails hollered something out to me.

"Your worst nightmare's coming at 3:00!" Tails called out.

I turned around and got knocked down by Sally.

"Shadow! Why are you running away from me?" she complained.

"I'm not even trying to run away from you!" I complained, trying to push her off.

Somebody apparently pushed her off of me.

"Oh, thanks Vec- - -" I got punched in the face by Vector.

I had almost forgotten: Vector was Sally's boyfriend and he doesn't like his girlfriend going off with other boys, like me. But, I have no intention on taking Sally from him, anyway.

"Why were you touching my girl?" Vector yelled.

"You don't understand. She's the one who- - -" Vector swung a punch at me.

I dodged the punch and punched him square in the jaw.

We were attracting quite the crowd.

"Oh, so you wanna go, Heartless Boy?" Vector asked.

I said nothing.

"So, I guess that's a yes." Vector said as he charged at me with a balled up fist.

He successfully punched me in the jaw.

We continued punching each other until I fell to the ground with blood trickling out of my mouth.

"You're gonna get it." Vector said, wiping his bleeding mouth and tried to punch me.

Before his fist collided with my jaw, Tikal stepped in front, blocking his fist with her hand.

"Stop! He did nothing wrong!" Tikal pointed out.

Vector sighed, putting his fist down.

"Move out of the way, new girl." Vector said.

"No! Now, I'm taking him to the infirmary." Tikal replied as she picked me up and took me to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And here's chapter 2!<strong>

**Shadow- Why did you make me get hurt?**

**Me- Cuz.**

**Vector- Why am I with Sally?**

**Me- Cuz.**

**Sally- Why am I dating Vector and in love with Shadow?**

**Me- Cuz.**

**Vector- That is not the answer we're looking for! *grabs a catpult***

**Me- What the- - -ACK! *gets tossed into the catapult and catapults away***

**Tails- ...**

**Sonic- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual candy bar! If you don't want one, you can have a virtual gummi bear, too!**

**Tails- *laughs***

**Sonic- What's so funny?**

**Tails- Manic just posted a video where Vova was singing and dancing to I'm a Gummi Bear! *continues laughing***

**Sonic- Did he suck in too much helium?**

**Tails- Maybe!**


End file.
